The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying closures to containers.
In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for applying closures to containers, such as bottles, flasks and the like, whose neck is inclined with respect to a vertical longitudinal axis of the containers themselves.
In known devices for applying closures to containers having inclined necks, the containers arriving from a filling unit which has filled them with liquid or powderlike substances are fed in succession, in a vertical arrangement, to grip elements which belong to a rotating input carousel and are transferred in succession from said rotating carousel to respective grip elements of a rotating closure application carousel.
While the containers are on the input carousel or on the closure application carousel, they are rotated by the related grip elements so that their neck is arranged vertically. This arrangement in fact facilitates the subsequent operation of applying a closure thereon.
Said devices are functional and reliable only as long as their operating speed does not exceed certain values, since for particularly high operating speeds said rotation of the containers can give rise to malfunctions of the devices themselves. Sudden rotation of the described type, performed at high speed, can in fact easily cause spilling of liquid from said containers.